


Hey, Bartender

by oddsnends



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Hey, Bartender

Sunday was an interesting day to be in a bar, despite taking the side job as a bar tender, you were always curious about the people you would see in here come 3PM.

The last three Sunday afternoons you had taken to notice one customer in particular. He was hard not to notice with his tall, bear-like appearance, and striking blue eyes. He didn’t say much when he came in, sitting at the same end of the bar ordering a draught. Keeping to himself most of the time.

Today was no different, you were polishing glasses when the bell above the door rang, looking up you smiled to see the stranger entering. At his usual end of the bar, on the same stool, he sat. Last week, when he left you had asked one of the other bar tenders if they knew who he was.

Bjorn Lothbrok was what you had gathered from Max, the veteran bar tender. Max knew everyone, he’d been here as long as the bar.

Without delay, you poured off a glass of Guinness and placed it on the bar top in front of the blond man, who was silently watching the television behind you.

“Afternoon, Mr. Lothbrok.” You offer up the conversation. You’d been watching Bjorn and it was about time you spoke to him.

“Mr. Lothbrok is my father.” Bjorn replies, accepting his usual beer, impressed to see the new bar tender was on top of things already. It had taken him almost a year to train Max. “Call me Bjorn.”

“Bjorn.” A slight nod with his name, another customer at the other end waving you over. “I have to get back to work, but if you need anything…”

“I won’t hesitate.”

Promptly tending to the other customer, an older man who would sometimes wander in, a different - eccentric - woman by his side, you could feel eyes on you. Bjorn had taken an interest, watching you almost as long as you had been watching him.

He wasn’t stupid, nor was he blind, he had noticed you watching him since your first shift. Bjorn had came in with Hvitserk, who had immediately noticed Lagertha had hired somebody new. You were hard to miss.

The bar was a little too quiet for your liking. Gazing around, you took note of the few bodies in the building. A slow Sunday was a blessing and a curse, especially when you were the lowest member on the staff totem pole.

By five, if it was still slow, Max would knock off and you would be left to take care of things until the night manager came by to help close. Astrid was a delight, despite her constant bitching about how she was more valuable to the bar than given credit for.

“Another?” You stop your train of thought, wiping the bar next to Bjorn.

“Uh.” Bjorn holds up the glass, he had taken his sweet time nursing the first one. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

Whisking away the empty glass, you pour another and place it before him. Checking to see if any of the other patrons were in need of assistance.

“You new here?” Bjorn took the first sip, a light wisp of Guinness coating the front of his beard.

“Obviously.”

“Not to the bar.” He realized his mistake. “To Kattegat”

“Oh.” You shake your head, of course. Duh! You wanted to face palm, instead gripped the edge of the bar. “Yeah, kind of. I’m from Hedeby.”

“Hedeby? Really? I lived there for a while, as a kid. My parents split and my mother and I moved.” He volunteered the personal information so easily.

“Really? Small world.”

“You’re telling me.” Bjorn took a drink, licking his lips. Damn it. “How long have you been in Kattegat?”

“A few months.” You offer easily enough. “You?”

“Uh, I moved back my senior year. I decided I wanted to live with my dad, been here since.” Bjorn answered.

“It’s nice, big, but nice.” You note. Compared to Hedeby, Kattegat is a fortress of buzzing activity.

“You get used to it.” Bjorn assured you.

“Yeah.” You agree, excusing yourself to serve another patron.

Slacking off and chatting with Bjorn all afternoon seemed like a viable option, although your boss would have a fit, if you ignored everybody else trying to make her money. Tall and handsome would have to wait.

Having to work didn’t mean that you couldn’t chat with Bjorn in between. You learned that he was the oldest of six children, having divorced parents meant all four of his brothers were half siblings; Bjorn insisted it didn’t mean he loved them any less.

Albeit, he did say he loved his sister more, simply for the reason she wasn’t a pain in his ass. Hvitserk, he was the brother that would sometimes join Bjorn on Sunday afternoons. Ubbe you had saw in here once or twice, but couldn’t recall seeing the other two brothers.

“When you’re not playing bar maid, what else do you like to do?” Bjorn asked, requesting a Coke instead of the usual draught. He’d been sitting here almost four hours, had he not been helping your shift along, you would have wondered if he had anything better to do.

“Well,” You pulled a glass off the shelf, filling it for a woman standing next to Bjorn, waiting for her drink. Customer served, you answered. “I only took this until I can get a full time teaching job, since that won’t be happening soon. I found this, it’s how I made extra cash in college.”

“Impressive.” Bjorn mused, his blue eyes following your every move once again. “And outside of work?”

“Outside of work, I am the most boring person, in the world. I like to read, attend plays, and sleep.” You laugh at the description of your hobbies. “Add knitting and I am already sixty.”

“I love a good pair of knit socks.” Bjorn smirked and winked.

Was he actually attempting to flirt with you?

Score one for you!

Max called an abrupt end to your little chat up, waving you to the other end of the bar. Dismissing yourself and going back to your job, real life awaits those who need to pay a mortgage. Much to your surprise, Bjorn didn’t seem in a hurry to leave, keeping himself planted at the end of the bar.

Somebody who had that much time to waste in a bar should not be on your radar, but you couldn’t help it. He was charming and sweet, not to mention gorgeous. For your own good, Max kept you busy for nearly the remainder of your shift, stocking shelves, running orders, cleaning, and any other little task he could think of.

Passing Bjorn, you would catch a little glimpse of him. A smile or a wink coming back in your direction. Nearing the end of your shift, something inside of you snapped, having the realization that before too long you would be going home and Bjorn would be heading in his own direction.

Patterns dictated, he would be back next week, but why take the chance?

Dish towel in hand, deep breath, and brain leaving you for an unexplained destination, you found your way back to Bjorn. 

“This is not like me at all and it’s pretty stupid, but I’m off work in twenty…” You pause, picking at the towel in your hand. “Never mind.”

“Wow.” Bjorn smirks, his eyes crinkling in the corner. “Are you asking me out?”

“Only for a coffee, or to grab something to eat. If you want?”

“I do want. I do, but,” He leans over the bar, his smirk growing. “Are you sure that you want to ask out your boss’s son?”

Eyes wide, mouth suddenly dry, you fish for something. Anything. How could you have been so stupid?

“It won’t get you a raise.”

“Well, no, but…”

“And it won’t win you any favours with my mother.”

“Of course not, I…”

“But if you’re still willing to take that chance, I won’t turn you down.”

“Asshole.” You mutter, cheeks burning red.

“No, no you have me confused with my brother, Ivar.” Bjorn laughed loudly. “If you still want to take me on that date, I’ll be here when you’re off."


End file.
